perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrington Villa: Hostage One
thumb|link=Carrington Villa: Hostage One is the fourth level in Perfect Dark. The level is set in Daniel Carrington's private Villa. Briefing Background Daniel Carrington is being held hostage at his private villa. A message from Cassandra De Vries has laid out the terms: Daniel's life for the return of the AI known as Dr. Caroll. What dataDyne doesn't know is that the AI was at the villa when they struck. Our guess is that Daniel concealed it safely before they found him. Carrington Not Available. Objective One: Save the negotiator SA A member of the Institute's staff has volunteered to be used as a distraction to help you get in. She will almost certainly be shot by dataDyne soldiers unless you take out those soldiers quickly. Hit the ground moving. (This objective is not on the Perfect Agent difficulty level) Objective Two: Eliminate rooftop snipers PA As soon as we got the ransom demand we did a recon overflight of the villa. An examination of the data revealed that there are several snipers on the rooftops - if you are to move around safely, you'll have to take them out. Objective Three: Activate Wind Generator SA, PA The wind generator and power storage device are not active - we suspect Daniel shut them down to deny the dataDyne hit squad access to the villa's systems. Once the power is restored, the door to the villa's lower basement will be open to you. Objective Four: Locate and Stop dataDyne Hackers PA There have been sporadic attempts in the past from dataDyne hackers trying to gain entry to dataDyne files. Their job would be much easier if they tried anything inside the villa, due to the direct link between there and the Institute. If such an attempt is made, you will need to respond swiftly. Make sure that the terminals are not damaged, as they contain data that is vital to the Institute. Objective Five: Capture Enemy Guard PA Capturing a member of the dataDyne assault team will give us an idea of what their real goals are. Remember not to kill them - knock them unconscious if you can, as this will ensure against them escaping. Objective Six: Rescue Carrington SA, PA Only Daniel knows the exact whereabouts of Dr. Caroll. Sooner or later dataDyne will figure this out and get to work on Daniel to make him tell them what they want to know. Once they know where the AI is, Daniel's life is forfeit. Walkthrough A SA Once the mission starts, you will have to immediately kill the two guards about to execute the negotiator. Act fast, as you will only have a few seconds. PA Once the mission starts, you will find yourself in the place of the negotiator, about to be executed. Whip out your Laptop Gun and both guards will be momentairly confused, giving you a window to take them out. Proceed to take out the sniper in front of you on the roof, and the one behind you far out on the docks. Skip past the first door you see and continue on. Eliminate the sniper on the roof above and head under the staircase. The door underneath the staircase leads to a guard with his back turned to you, easily completing objective 5. A SA Once you've taken out the guards, proceed down the path behind you. There will be a few guards around the cavern and one near the cliff, but they are easily taken care of. The guards here will fall to the ground and prone, improving their aim and making them difficult to hit. Try to kill them before they get a chance or before they can notice you. Continue down the path and you will get to the villa entrance. SA On top of the roof in front of you is a sniper, take him out before he spots you. Enter the villa, with caution, and snipe the guards on the roofs ahead. They'll spot you as soon as you're in sight, so don't stand around in the open for too long. After taking out all the snipers in this area, take a right down to the direction of the water. You will see a sniper out in the distance by the water. Snipe him to complete the objective. A SA Walk up the staircase to the left of the villa entrance and enter the building. Two guards will be in the room in front of you and two more will be to your right. Take them out and head downstairs. You will find yourself in a hall way. At the end of it is a few guards. Take them out then head into the door in the hall. In the shower will be a shield. Pass the staircase at the end of the hall to enter the kitchen; two guards will be facing away from you buy a door. Take them out then head downstairs. PA Walk off the dock and take out of the snipers you can see, including the one near the water in the distance. They will occasionally drop their sniper rifles, make sure to pick them up if they do. Take a right and go up the staircase, be cautious of the sniper on the roof above it. Enter the door at the top of the stairs and kill the two guards near the door. More guards will pour in from the door across the kitchen, take them out and head up the staircase in the hall they came from. The door up here will lead to a sniper positioned on the roof across from it. It will also give you a good vantage point of the rest of the snipers. Take all of them out, but don't stay in their sights for too long. Once you complete the objective, head back to the kitchen. Head down the stairs by the wall. ALL After killing the two guards positioned near the wall in the middle of the room, open the double doors on the left wall and head downstairs. Take a left to enter the wind generator hall, a guard will be at the door. Going forward will lead to a room with two necessary terminals and two guards. Activate the terminals and head out; take a right at the door you came from to find yourself at a fork in the path. A guard will be on the right, and three more will be in the room to the left. Activate the terminal on the wind general in the left room then head downstairs to the wine cellar. PA Once you've activated the generators and entered the wine cellar, Grimshaw will inform you of hackers at the villa. Quickly exit the cellar and head to the kitchen. Proceed down the adjacent hall and enter the room with the computers. Two armed hackers will be sitting at the computers, take them out then head down the hall and up the stairs. Two more will be in the room to the right; kill them to complete the objective. Remember, you must kill all four hackers in a small window of time. Head back to the wine cellar. ALL Kill the guard to the right, and the two others guarding the door behind him. Head left and kill the guards behind the wine racks; take cover as necessary. Head to the next wine room and be wary of the guards hidden on the sides of the walls, behind the racks. Two more guards will be behind racks, kill them and pick up the key card the last victim drops. Enter the door to rescue Carrington. Follow up Chicago: Stealth Weapons Sniper Rifle: Equipped by Joanna from the start (only on Agent/Special Agent), needed to save the negotiator and eliminate Rooftop snipers, who obviously carry these too. There's also one in a bathroom within the villa. CMP-150: All floor guards have these. X2 CMP-150: 'Obtained by killing the sniper standing on a pillar within 35 seconds of the mission. He will shout out "My gun!" if done correctly. 'Falcon 2: A guard may equip this if disarmed. Laptop Gun: Used by Joanna from the start, only on Perfect Agent. Devastator: Found inside a crate at helipad. Items/Devices R-Tracker: Equipped by Joanna from the beginning. It's used to locate the hackers which appear on Perfect Agent. Cheese Down below in the cellars just before the room in which Carrington is being held, the cheese is up on top of one of the shelves. In the first room there are two shelves, continue past them into the narrow hallway. Walk past the shelf in the corner and then look up at the second one. You will just be able to see the edge of the cheese at the top. If you have the FarSight or X-Ray Scan you can easily make out the shape of it. Leaderboard Crown Way of the Assasin - REQUIREMENTS: Kill five enemies with headshots using the hidden Sniper Rifle without zooming in on Perfect Agent difficulty * The Sniper Rifle can be found in the Villa's bathroom on the second floor, next to a dead CI guard. You can't miss the bathroom as you will ascend and descend the stairs several times throughout the mission, with the bathroom being right next to the stairs leading up to the first floor. Turning off auto-aim is not necessary, however it can make earning this Crown much easier. After you find the Rifle, simply no-scope headshot five enemies, which is relatively easy to do depending on your skill level. Cheats [[Sniper Rifle |''Sniper Rifle]] - REQUIREMENTS: ''Beat the mission on any difficulty * This cheat will allow Joanna to begin any mission with a Sniper Rifle in her inventory. [[Hit and Run |'''''Hit and Run]]'' - REQUIREMENTS: Beat the mission in under 2:30 on Special Agent difficulty * In Co-Op for Solo Missions, Hit and Run will be an AI buddy'' (Like Velvet Dark) who is a''' '''Mr. Blonde using a K7 Avenger.'' Trivia *In the cellar, if Joanna shoots all the wine bottles, Carrington can be heard saying "Act your age, Joanna". In the N64 version, this is just a funny message, but it will unlock an achievement in the XBLA port. *There is a way to get inside the room in which Carrington is held without ending the mission. Simply open either set of doors from as far back as you can and run through while pressing B to close them behind you. You can do whatever you want in here without failing, such as shooting Carrington. To end the mission, open the doors again. * If a cheat is used to obtain a weapon with a threat detector (K7 Avenger, Proximity Mine, etc.) it will show the windmill as an autogun, this is possibly due to the rotation of the autogun being reused for the rotor of the windmill. * If the cheat ''Marquis of Queensburry Rules''''' is enabled, and the stage is played on Agent or Special Agent, the Datadyne guards in front of the negotiator won't attack and just stand in front of her. Also, they do not react to you, meaning you're safe from being hurt. Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions